Will You Be My Somebody?
by SecretNerd18
Summary: A little drabble inspired from an older Nickelback song. Beca is done with being alone and looking for a mysterious stranger. Will she get her happy ending?


I do not own anything - not the Pitch perfect characters and the song borrowed is Gotta Be Somebody from Nickelback. I do not own that and it is borrowed just for the story.

This is my first attempt at a little drabble. Hopefully it isn't too bad!

 _This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing  
I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting  
_ _Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

Slamming the door to her apartment forcefully, she sat down and started scribbling lyrics as fast as she could write. Another night out, another night alone.

"What's wrong with me?" She thought. "Why can't I find someone who loves me? Why can't I find HER?" Her thoughts drifted back to one night, months ago. One night when a mysterious stranger pulled her into a dance at the club as she had been passing through to get back to the booth. Her touch was intoxicating, her eyes full of a mix of lust and mystery. Their bodies meshed together seamlessly moving to the beat like they had known each other forever. As the song had drawn to a close, the mystery girl had given a quick kiss and suddenly was gone. "Was it all just a dream?"

Since that night, Beca had wondered if she had momentarily blacked out and made up the whole scenario, having never seen the girl again. Since that night, no one had come close to making her feel the way she did in those few minutes. Since that night, Beca had wanted to find her again and stop feeling so alone in life. The words kept pouring out onto the paper.

 _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

A few more months went by and Beca was standing on the patio of a fancy hotel where she was doing a guest DJ gig for an event. She was enjoying the fresh air and the quiet peacefulness when she heard a gasp to her left. Turning toward the sound, she dropped her glass of water as soon as she saw the source of the noise – it was HER. Her mysterious stranger.

The woman drifted over and quietly took her hand. Beca felt fireworks erupting under her skin. "It's you," she murmured. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," the woman returned, staring directly into Beca's eyes. "It's real. I have thought about you for months."

"Same here," Beca breathlessly said as she stood there taking in the sight of the beautiful stranger.

"When can you get out of here?" The stranger asked.

"Now," Beca stated and grabbed her bag, pulling the stranger with her off the patio and into the street toward her car. All her mysterious stranger could do was giggle and smile, willing to go wherever Beca would lead her.

The next morning as Beca looked at the peacefully slumbering woman in her bed, she returned to the song she had started months ago, a new verse popping into her head.

 _Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like deja vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

 _'_ _Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_.

Days, weeks, months went by and the two women grew closer and more in love as time passed. It almost seemed too easy, but they slowly entwined their lives completely in every sense of the word. Beca knew this was it. This was her forever. After all the time waiting and searching, her perfect soulmate had found her.

She had been invited to sing her latest single on a very popular talk show and of course, her love went with her, waiting backstage full of support and excitement.

"Good luck, baby," she had cooed before Beca went to take her place on stage. Beca just winked and smiled.

 _You can't give up  
When you're lookin' for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on_

 __ _'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

 _'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me._

 _Oh, nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

 _Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_.

Beca finished the last note of her song feeling amazing about the performance and excited about what she had planned as soon as she returned backstage, but first she had to give her short interview with the host.

The host teased her about her beautiful girlfriend waiting backstage but Beca didn't care. She was too excited and too anxious to get back to her. Finally, she was released from the stage.

Dashing backstage her eyes darted around quickly looking for the familiar red curls of her beautiful girlfriend.

"Where are you rushing too, sweetie?" She heard from the right. Turning, steel blue eyes met bright ocean blue ones.

Dropping to one knee quickly, Beca pulled a box out of her pocket at lightening speed. It was so fast, the other woman thought she fell and rushed to her side.

"Are you…" she had started to ask but Beca interrupted her.

"Chloe Beale, will you marry me? Will you be my somebody?"

In that moment, Chloe knew that Beca's new number one hit was about her and not that she needed a reason to say yes, but it reinforced just how long Beca had waited to find her and how much she loved her.

"Yes, Beca. Always yes. I am your somebody."

The end.


End file.
